Eternity
by Ivyshadow
Summary: My entries for Zutara week 2010.
1. Family

Family

Zuko watched the friendly banter from the shadows. He sat on the outskirts of the group, not really part of the circle, making no sounds. While they _had_ accepted him (for the most part) he didn't think they were quite ready to let him into their fireside fun. So he sat off to the side, slightly behind the blind earthbe—Toph (he wasn't used to using their names)—and partially hidden in the shadow of some statue.

Working with them, instead of against them, had given Zuko an opportunity to get to know each person, and for them to get to know him. The Avat—Aang — seemed to have fully accepted him, and was catching onto firebending well. With Sokka, the Water Tribe warrior, things were a little more tense. But once in a while, the two boys could set aside their prejudices to joke around and have fun together. Toph, the blind earthbender, had been the first to trust him since he had arrived. She had been the one to vouch for him, and to understand that he was sincere. Zuko sometimes forgot she was blind, because she saw so much.

And then there was Katara.

Someone who wished he hadn't been born even more than Zuko himself (sometimes). The waterbender had been hostile from the first moment he had revealed himself to the group. She had been the first on to trust him, long ago, and then he had blown it. And now she still did not trust him (with good reason).

He offered to clean the dishes, wash the laundry, help with making food… But she probably thought he would break something, lose her underwear, or poison everyone. Which he wouldn't, but obviously she thought otherwise. Not matter what he did, Zuko could not make her change her mind and trust her again. Or so he thought.

Which is why he was mildly (okay, extremely) surprised when she told him join the circle that night around the campfire. He tried to control his expression as he scooted forward to sit next to Toph, across the fire from Katara. He watched her face for the rest of the night, trying to understand her sudden change in attitude.

Slowly, the group began to thin out as the younger ones went to bed. Eventually it was just the original group from the very beginning, plus Zuko. Soon, Sokka started snoring, and Katara had to whack him in the head to make him get up and go back to sleep in a real bed, rather than on the ground. Eventually Aang excused himself for the night, and then Zuko was alone with the waterbender.

They still sat on opposite sides of the campfire. Zuko thought the space was awkward, but wouldn't want to move closer unless Katara told him to. He shifted where he sat, afraid to break the silence. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Katara, who had been looking down at her hands in her lap, looked up. She caught Zuko's eyes through the orange blaze.

When she did not answer, he said, "I thought you hated me."

That made her smile, just a bit. "I did. But that was back then. I was naïve, and I didn't understand. But I get it now. You _have_ changed."

That made _him_ smile. "Yeah, well, you know…" He trailed off, his gaze flickering off to the side.

"I've forgiven you, Zuko. For what you did in Ba Sing Se."

He looked up, startled. "What, that's it? Just, like, forgive and forget? You're not gonna give me any grief for it?"

"Forgive, yes." She smiled in a friendly way. "Forget…" She shook her head. "Not so much. I don't think I'll ever forget what happened down there."

"Neither will I." It was true, but probably for different reasons. He resisted the urge to touch his scar, knowing it would ruin the moment.

"Remember when I told you about my mom, and you told me about yours?" Without waiting for a response, she continued, "My mom is gone and I don't know if my father is alive. Sokka is really the only real family I have left that I'm sure about."

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."

She met his eye and they both laughed. Then she scooted around the fire to sit closer to him. She drew her knees up against her chest. Their shoulders brushed, and then Zuko leaned back on his elbows. Katara kept her face toward the fire, where he couldn't see it, and smiled sadly.

They sat in companionable silence.

Then she looked back over her shoulder at him. "I'd offer to heal your scar again, but I don't have the Oasis water anymore."

He sat up and turned to face her. "Really?" he asked with interest.

She also turned so they were sitting face to face and nodded. "I used it to heal Aang after Azula shot him with lightning."

"Oh, that's good, then."

She frowned. "I thought you wanted me to heal it."

"Well, yeah, I _did_. But I meant it's good that you healed Aang."

"Oh." She looked down and bit her lip, silent for a moment. Then she lifted her head and met his eyes. Slowly, she lifted her right hand toward his face. She paused with her hand halfway between then.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, showing his acceptance. She extended her arm so that her hand touched the scar. She brushed her fingers under his eye before cupping his cheek in her hand. He sighed and leaned his head against her hand. Katara found herself leaning forward toward him.

The sound of footsteps approached, and she pulled back so fast he nearly toppled over into the fire. Aang appeared around the corner. "Oh, hey, guys. I was just coming to see if you were still out here."

Katara hoped her blush was not visible from Aang's distance. "Yeah, we're still here. We were just going to leave now." She glanced at Zuko.

He caught the meaning. "Um, yeah, we were. Thanks for coming to get us, though. We'll just put out the fire and be there in a minute."

Aang smiled brightly. "Okay! I won't wait for you then. Good night!"

"Good night," they chorused.

Katara held her breath until Aang had disappeared into the shadows before letting it out in a sigh. She smiled at Zuko. "Wow, major déjà vu tonight, huh?"

He nodded, not returning the smile. _If only he had waited just another minute or two…_ "Yeah… Um, I guess we should put out the fire and stuff."

Katara blinked. "Oh, right! I mean, yes, we should." She stood, pausing a moment before offering her hand to Zuko. He accepted it gratefully, pulling himself to his feet. He waited for her to move, and his hand lingered in hers. She looked up into his eyes, and he held her gaze.

Then she cleared her throat. "Um, we should probably—"

"Yes, we should—"

"Um… Zuko? You can let go of my hand now."

And he took a big step back and stared at the ground, clasping his hands behind his back, his face reddening. "Right, sorry… I guess I should… put out the fire…" He raised his arm toward the campfire, and they were plunged into darkness. Then a tiny flame appeared floating in the air. Zuko raised his hand so the fire illuminated his face. "I'll take you to your room… you know, so you can see where you're going, and—"

"Zuko," she interrupted, smiling. "I get it."

He nodded, not trusting his voice. He led the way to the hall where they were all sleeping. He stopped in front of Katara's door.

She opened the door but lingered in the hall for a moment. "Thanks, Zuko."

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do."

"Listen… I know you feel kind of… out of the loop or something, but you really are one of us now." She gave a half smile. "We're like a family. And you're part of it now." She touched his shoulder for a brief second, before slipping into her room and shutting the door.

He raised his own hand to cover the spot where she had touched him. He stood there for a while after that. _O__ne of us… like a family… you're __part of it_. He smiled. He hadn't been part of a real family since… He didn't even know how long. It was nice to be part of a family again. Especially part of Katara's family.


	2. Change

Change

Katara searched the halls of the palace for Zuko. She knew he was in one of these meeting rooms… the only problem was they all looked the same. Finally, she heard voices a few doors down. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, but unable to stop herself, she pressed her back against the wall. She turned her face toward the sliver of light from the slightly open door, and listened.

"Yes, but I—" She would know that voice anywhere: Zuko.

Someone interrupted, "Then you understand what must happen." Katara decided it must be an adviser. The voice continued, "The people still are not as trusting as we would like."

"Well of course not. They—"

"So," the adviser interrupted again. "They need a traditional ruler that will do what is expected of them. Right now, the people will not support a ruler who tries to change the country. That means the Fire _Lord_, and the Fire _Lady_."

Katara's breath caught in her throat. _What…?_ No wanting to hear more, she hurried away from the door on silent feet. _I have to change?_ She glanced down at her Water Tribe clothing._ Why did Zuko never say anything? _She decided she would be a 'traditional Fire Lady' (whatever that meant) in order to make it easier for Zuko. So the people would trust him. She refined her plan on her way back to her room.

When she arrived at dinner, she was dressed in the Fire Lady attire. The red skirts hung to the floor, the shoes were gold and pointy, and the high collar hid her Water Tribe style necklace. Katara hoped the shocked faces were a good thing.

After dinner, Zuko took Katara around the grounds. They walked in silence deeper into the gardens. Then Zuko said, "Katara, can I ask you something?"

She smiled gently. "Of course. Anything."

"_What_ are you wearing?"

Her smile fell. "They're traditional Fire Lady robes. I found them in my closet, behind all the stuff I brought with me. I thought I should wear them, since I am the Fire Lady."

"Since when do you dress like a Fire Lady?"

"You don't like them? They were your mother's…"

"It's not that I don't like them. It's just, I don't like them on_ you_."

"But I thought you wanted me to, I don't know, _fit in_ better. I heard you talking in your office today, and I—" She broke off when Zuko's palm hit his forehead.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Zuko paused for less than a second— not enough time for Katara to respond. "Never mind. You must not have heard what I said back. I said that things had already changed, and that we should go with it. The people don't want a traditional ruler, because all the other traditional rulers have just started wars and burned things down, and look where that got us. Making you act like a Fire Nation citizen is like when my ancestors destroyed the Air Nomads. It's wrong. Besides, what better way is there to show that we're friendly to other people than by having an foreigner as our leader?"

Katara tipped her head to one side. "So, you want me to be myself?"

"_Yes_." He took both her hands in his own. "When I decided I wanted to marry you, Katara, it wasn't so this nation would have a traditional Fire Lady. It was because I loved your personality, the way you inspire people, your natural leadership… I married you for _you_, not for what my advisers think you should be."

She grinned. "Well, in that case…" And she kicked off the uncomfortable shoes and pulled off the heavy robe to reveal a simple blue tunic. She dropped the red clothes on the ground before stepping closer to Zuko, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "Much better," he murmured before kissing her forehead gently. "Never change," Zuko murmured. "I love you just the way you are."


	3. Pain

Pain

The air was filled with thick black smoke and the sounds of battle. The area was surrounded by burning buildings. Everything was tinged red by the fiery comet shooting across the sky. The time had come.

A young man in red dodged fireballs. When they stopped, he straightened his back and looked around. "No lightning today? What's the matter?" He thrust his arm out, palm forward. "Afraid I'll redirect it?" he taunted his sister.

She growled like a feral animal. "Oh, I'll _show_ you lightning!" She moved her hands in messy circles, creating blue sparks.

Zuko slid one foot back and rearranged his hands, ready to accept and send back the lightning.

Azula, ready to extend her arm and destroy her brother, glanced to the side. One eyebrow raised at what she saw. The waterbender girl had come up behind Zuko with a determined look in her eye. Azula smirked at the girl's expression, and she suddenly had an idea. _What if…?_ Her mind turned quickly, and her deranged smile grew.

All of this happened within the span of a few seconds; Zuko still waited for the lightning, and Katara still watched with worry. Azula extended her arm, and lightning arced through the air. But not at Zuko, as her opponents expected, but toward the girl in blue, looking on in the background.

Zuko's gaze followed the path of the lightning. He saw it streaking toward Katara, and his mind screamed at him to do something, but his body was frozen. Frozen in horror. Horror at himself, for bringing Katara here. Horror at Katara for not staying away like he told her to. But mostly horror at Azula, for shooting down an innocent bystander during this duel that supposed to be only between them. Leave it to Azula to break the rules.

Katara could not move either as the electricity came at her. She could not run, could not scream or shout or cry. She was silently panicking, and all she could see was blue. Once a calming color for Katara, now it would be the cause of her certain demise.

Then it hit her.

She gasped, then screamed, then fell. And when she hit the ground, she didn't move. Sparks flashed around her as the lightning worked its way through her system. Zuko shouted, "Katara!" and began to run toward her.

"Where are you going, Zuzu?" Azula shrieked. "Leaving so soon?" Again she made the motions to generate lightning.

Zuko did not stop running. He was halfway to Katara when he heard the crackle of the lightning moving toward his unprotected back. Stopping mid step, Zuko dug his toe into the ground, pivoted, and caught the lightning just as it was about to hit in. He gritted his teeth against the pain. _In, down, across, and out_.

The lightning shot back toward Azula, who, not expecting it, just stood there. She fell when it hit her, twitching on the ground. Zuko did not look at her twice. Instead, he turned back to Katara. Grasping her shoulder, he shook her gently. "Katara?" he whispered.

A groan came from the body lying in a fetal position.

Zuko nearly cried in relief. "Katara, can you hear me?" He tried to roll her on her back. She did not resist the movement. "I'll find you some water. You can heal yourself. You'll be okay, you'll be fine."

She muttered something, too low for Zuko to hear the words.

"What was that? Wait, no, don't talk. Let me get water first." He started to stand when a hand latched onto his wrist. He froze and knelt back down.

Katara's eyes were open. "Don't." Her left her hand on his arm, unable to find strength to move it.

"What? Why not? You have to heal yourself. You can do it!"

She shook her head minutely. "Too late… Won't help… I'm sorry."

"What?" Zuko repeated. "You're sorry? Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the one who didn't do anything to stop the lightning!"

"Sorry for not… trusting you… before. You're a… good friend. Tell Aang… goodbye… for me."

"Oh, Katara… I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I betrayed you so many times. I don't know why I did. I guess its because you were right, always right, every single time, and I couldn't deal with that. So I did the only I _could_ deal with. And… and I never told you, but… I really do…" He paused, wondering if he could say the words. "…Care about you." He couldn't.

Katara smiled a weak smile. "I care… about you, too. I'm glad I… knew you… Zuko." Her breathing became shallower,, rougher and she realized she didn't have much time left. "Tell Sokka… I love him. And Aang… and Toph… and everyone. And try to find… my dad… if you can."

Zuko was nodding. "Yes, yes, of course. Anything."

Katara reached for her throat, trying to pull off her necklace. Realizing what she was doing, Zuko undid the clasp and placed it in her hand. She pushed it back toward him. "Give this… to my dad." She coughed, feeling like something was caught in her windpipe. Each vibration felt like a knife in her throat.

Zuko blinked away tears. "Okay, I will."

She smiled for a moment before coughing wetly; her lips were shiny and red. "Are you crying… over me? Don't…" Her voice faded and the light in her eyes dimmed. She whispered, "Zuko…" before she was silent forever.

Zuko closed his eyes, and a teardrop fell on Katara's cheek. He opened his eyes before closing her, forever. "Goodbye, Katara." He lifted her body, and her head fell to rest against his neck. Zuko blinked away the last of his tears as he carried her away to find the others, the warmth slowing fading from the waterbender's body.

Years passed. There was a funeral for Azula, Ozai was put in prison, and Zuko became Fire Lord. Sokka returned to the South Pole, Iroh reopened his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, and Aang continued traveling the world. The world became peaceful, and people were happy.

Every year, the anniversary of the end of the hundred year war was celebrated. But while the rest of the world rejoiced, Zuko mourned. He did not attend any of the festivals, instead choosing to sit alone in his chambers, staring at a blue necklace through teary eyes. He mourned for the girl who had died on the day the war ended. His mind replayed the scene over and over, while tears rolled down his face and his shoulders shook with quiet sobs. Every year he thought _what if_… What if he had intercepted the lightning? What if he had told her his feelings? What if they hadn't been the ones to find Azula? What if, what it, what if?

But mostly, what if she had lived?

And that was the worst. Because Zuko had to live everyday knowing he could have, should have, done something. But he hadn't. And he would never forgive himself for that.

Now, Zuko blinks away his tears and strokes the necklace with one finger. He feels the smooth hills and valleys of the symbol carved into the pendant. It had been given to him by Sokka, who had taken it when his father died. The Water Tribe warrior thought Zuko should have it, because he had been with Katara when she died. Sokka said Katara would have wanted Zuko to have it. The Fire Lord had taken it gratefully.

He picks up the necklace, the last remnant of the girl he had loved, and cradles it in his palm.

He thinks of all the times they fought, when they were on different sides, and the same side. All the petty arguments, taunts, derogatory words thrown back and forth. He had never gotten to apologize. To truly say he was sorry, for everything. He wishes he could go back and say it, because it isn't worth it. It never was.

He thinks of the damage Azula's second bolt of lightning had done to him, and he touches his chest, where there is a star-shaped scar because of it. He thinks of the scar on his face, which only Katara has touched. He thinks of all the wounds he had received while chasing down the Avatar, and, indirectly, her.

And he knows he would be willing to go through all that pain again, if it meant she could live.


	4. Date

Date

"Wow."

"Um… is that a good thing? Because if you think this is too much, I can—"

"No, don't. It's a good thing. A very good thing."

"Oh, well thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you wanna go now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Follow me."

"Okay…"

The couple walked down the street, not noticing two suspicious looking boxes 'hiding' next to a shop. As they walked away, the boxes moved.

"Did you see that!" Sokka threw his hands in the air. He tossed the cardboard box he had been hiding under to the side and began pacing back and forth.

"Um, no I didn't see it. We were hiding under boxes, remember?" Suki replied, hands on her hips. "Honestly, Sokka, I don't think anything is wrong with them being together."

"But you heard them! They were so awkward! My sister shouldn't have to put up with that!"

"Sokka, you were more awkward, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you. And besides, this is their first date. Of course it's gonna be awkward!"

"But—"

Suki shook her head. "Nope. We'll see how it goes later, okay?"

Sokka slumped forward in defeat. "Fine."

They walked down the road, following the path the couple had taken a few minutes before.

"Well, here we are."

"Really? This is so nice! I love this place!"

"You do? That's good. We have to go around this way."

"Okay, wait up!"

They walked around to the back where a private table had been set up. Candles provided a romantic atmosphere as the stars and the moon lit up the sky.

Little did the couple know, two people were hiding behind the decorative rocks conveniently placed a few yards from the table. One of them spoke, "What do you see, Pops?"

"They're just sitting down now. We got here at the perfect time. Can you feel their heartbeats?"

Toph smirked. "Oh, you bet I can. His is so loud you'd think he'd just run a _marathon_ or something."

Iroh scratched his chin. "Hm… Alright, what about her?"

"Nervous, maybe… Excited? Hm… Probably both, I'd guess."

"Yes, probably both. Now they are eating, and talking… But I can't hear what they are saying. We're too far away."

"Eh, whatever." Toph shrugged. "We got enough. …Do they seem kind of… awkward to you?"

"Maybe…" The old man smiled. "But they _look_ happy."

"I wouldn't know," Toph muttered as she led the way back to the street.

Later that night, Aang waited on the roof of the house where they were staying. He was waiting for the couple to return home, because he knew they would be back soon. Finally, he saw them approaching the house.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too… Well, here's your house. I guess I should say… good night."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?"

"Of course. Katara… Close your eyes."

"What? Oh, um, okay…"

"Thanks…"

"…Zuko, did you just kiss me?"

"Did you not want me to? Because I'm—"

"No, no, it's not that. I was just… surprised."

"…Did you just kiss _me_?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, well, okay, then…"

"Good night, Zuko. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, see you! Good night, Katara."

Up on the roof, Aang watched as Katara went inside and Zuko left. Then he flew on his glider to the tea shop down the road. There, he found Sokka, Suki, Iroh, and Toph already seated at a table, drinking tea.

He sat next to Toph. "What did you guys think?"

"They were both really nervous," Toph commented.

Suki mentioned, "It seemed nice."

"Too awkward!" Sokka chimed in.

Aang added, "I think so too. But despite that—"

"They were perfect for each other," Iroh finished. And they all had to agree.


	5. Harmony

Harmony

He stared at the horizon, waiting for the first light of the day to turn the sky from indigo to cerulean. He leaned back against the cold stone wall, arms folded in his lap, and sighed. He almost dozed off when the sound of quiet footsteps approached. Zuko squinted into the darkness.

Katara's face appeared next to him. "Mind if I join you?" she whispered.

Zuko shook his head silently.

She leaned against the wall, sliding down so she was sitting next to Zuko, but not touching him. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she could only see his scar. Shifting her focus to the sky, she tilted her head slightly toward Zuko. "What are we waiting for?"

"_I'm_ waiting for the sun. I don't know what _you're_—" he broke off, face reddening. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Katara smiled. "It's okay." She said nothing else and he did not reply, so they sat in silence. For a while, the only sounds were their quiet breaths. Then the first birds and creatures began to wake, sensing the start of the day. Soon, animal noises filled the air, and dawn arrived with the spreading of light over the treetops surrounding the air temple.

"There it is," Katara breathed. "It's beautiful. You know, I never really watched the sunrise before."

"Yes, it is beautiful. But you've never seen it before?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I rise with the moon, remember?"

He smiled. "Oh, yeah…" He pointed to the northern sky. "But look. The moon is still out."

Katara's gaze followed his arm into the air, and she saw the faint outline of the moon, white against the blue sky. "It's possible for the sun and the moon to work together."

"So we should be able to work together, too."

She nodded. It was silent for a moment before she spoke, "You know, I don't hate you. I hate what you've done, but not you."

The side of his mouth pulled up in a half smile. "Thanks. I hate what I've done, too, and that's why I'm here. So I can fix my mistakes." He shifted slightly to the side, moving closer to Katara, so their arms brushed. She leaned into him, pressing her shoulder against his.

As the moon slowly faded and sunlight filled the sky, Katara began nodding off, tired from waking so early. Her eyes closed and she swayed sideways before her head landed on Zuko's shoulder. The drowsy firebender found himself leaning toward Katara. His conscience slipped away and his cheek ended up on top of her head.

The sounds of the morning could not break through the peaceful moment. So when Sokka woke up and wanted food, he naturally went to find his sister. After searching nearly the entire temple, he ended up finding her slumped against a wall, sleeping next to Zuko. Sokka suddenly felt the urge to beat the firebender's head with something for touching his baby sister.

But then he saw Katara's face, and found himself unable to disturb them. Finally, they were in the same room and not arguing. Katara looked happy, and, as a brother, that was all he really cared about. So he slipped away on silent feet, leaving the two alone behind him.

Zuko and Katara slept on, curled up next to each other, happily oblivious to their surroundings. Finally, they were at peace with each other.


	6. Alternate Universe

Alternate Universe

With her head held high and a cheerful smile on her face, Katara walked into building. She was met by people shouting greetings to each other, embracing friends they hadn't seen in three months, swapping vacation stories… All the sounds of a typical first day back from summer break at a high school.

"Katara!"

She automatically turned her head in the direction the shout had come from. Her grin widened when she caught sight of a group of her friends. "Hi, guys! How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

The conversation continued as they walked down the hallway before parting to go to their respective homerooms. Each morning class passed in the same fashion: teachers introducing themselves, explaining the courses… Katara found herself staring at the clock, hoping for it to be lunch time so she could talk to her friends again.

When the bell finally rang, Katara met her friends in the cafeteria. As her gaze swept the room, she smiled at the familiar groups of people at the lunch tables. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something different. A boy was sitting alone at a table on the far end of the room.

One of her friends noticed she had stop walking. "Katara?"

Katara blinked. "Oh, sorry… You can go on without me. I'll just be a minute. I wanted to look at something…"

Her friend nodded slowly. "Okay, see you in a few." She led the group away, leaving Katara behind in the middle of the cafeteria, staring at the boy across the room.

Taking a deep breath, she starting walking again, decisively heading for the far table. As she approached the boy, she noticed a few things about him. The way Katara saw it, his ripped-up black clothes said "rebel," his defensive posture said "go away," and his glaring gold eyes, barely visible behind his shaggy black hair, said "dangerous." Katara's instincts told her to leave, but she ignored them and placed her lunch tray down on the table.

As she slid into the seat across the table from him, the boy lifted his head, and Katara gasped. He turned his face to the left, effectively hiding the scar that had caused Katara's outburst.

She immediately started apologizing, "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean it, it's just you startled me, that's all. I mean when you looked up! Not because of anything else. _Really_ I'm fine, totally fine, it's _not_ you, not at all, _trust_ me," she rambled, while he stared at her sideways. Katara stopped mid-sentence, mentally slapping herself. She sighed. "Sorry." Smiling in a friendly way, she said, "I'm Katara. I just noticed you were sitting by yourself, and I thought I'd give you some company."

Her words were met by a cold yellow gaze. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I sat by myself because I wanted to be alone?" His deep voice surprised Katara.

"I don't believe that. I think you're lonely."

The boy blinked once before slowly turning his head so he was looking straight at Katara. She did not say anything as her eyes traveled over the red flesh covering the left side of his face. Then the boy spoke. "This doesn't scare you away?" He gestured toward his face.

Katara shook her head. "It makes me sad."

"Well I don't want your pity, and I don't want your help, and I don't want anything from anyone."

Katara waited patiently until he was done speaking. "Okay, I can respect that." She expected him to say something, but he didn't. They sat in silence, just looking at each other. The boy's harsh gaze slowly softened into a neutral expression and Katara scrutinized his appearance.

Time passed. When Katara opened her mouth to speak again, the bell rang, ending the lunch period. "I have to go to class." She stood and picked up her tray, still covered in uneaten food. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

He nodded once, looking at the table.

"Okay, I will be, too, then. Bye!" She turned to leave, but stopped when he spoke.

"I'm Zuko, by the way."

She turned her head to find him staring up at her, his eyes soft. She half smiled. "See you around… Zuko." When she turned around, she grinned, looking forward to tomorrow more than she probably should have.


	7. Storm

Storm

Hostile expressions and defensive body language

Arms crossed, eyes glaring, but not a word is spoken

Lightning in her eyes, thunder in her voice,

And the rain she holds in her hands

Whenever he speaks, she turns away

With sadness and hate in her eyes

She will not listen; she never does

Because the past is too much to forgive

So he turns to leave, until tomorrow

And hopes that the storm will have passed


End file.
